


Old Photos

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [36]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy comes home to find his lovers looking through an old album.





	Old Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "going through old photos together and collapsing into laughter every three pictures, and zooming in on ones where they’re pulling awful faces or ones that were taken at just the wrong moment"

Eggsy finds his two lovers on the floor, tears of mirth rolling down their cheeks and valiantly trying to stifle their laughter long enough to accept his kisses hello.

“What’s that then?” He asks, point the album between them with his foot. It’s the first time he’s seen it and he’s more than a little bit intrigued.

“Pictures,” is Merlin’s short answer but it’s all Eggsy needs before dropping on the floor in front of them.

“From when he still had hair,” Harry as if he needed any more incentive to look at the album with them.

“And Harry curly hair.”

Even without having seen any pictures, he’s laughing already, mock-fighting with Merlin so he can take a hold of the album.

“Come on guv, I’ll bring out the baby pics next time.”

That makes Merlin relinquish his hold, because Eggsy’s baby pictures are infamous. No one has actually seen them, but any mention of them by Michelle is all she needs to get her son to do whatever she wants.

“We’ll hold you to that dear boy,” Harry says before scooting closer so he can turn the pages to a picture of Merlin attempting to grow a moustache and both he and Eggsy dissolve into a fit of giggles.


End file.
